The Life and Desth of Percy jackson
by A1C2B3
Summary: A friend of mine once told me that from the moment you are born you are dying. Some slower than others, some faster but it is the honour with which and the way that you die which defines how you have lived. I decided to tell the world the story of my death, so that they may see how I lived.


**AU, Annabeth and Percy are not together, everything else is the same.**

**Summary:**A friend of mine once told me that from the moment you are born you are dying. Some slower than others, some faster but it is the honour with which you die that defines how you have lived. I decided to tell the world the story of my death, so that they may see how I lived.

My name is Percy Jackson, and this is the story of my death.

We were in Tartarus, Annabeth and I somehow made it to the doors of Thanatos. Annabeth seemed distant. Ever since Akhyls and her poison she acted as if I was a different person and if I didn't know better I would have thought she was scared of me.

''So, any plans for almost dying in the future?'' I asked trying to lighten the mood.

'' Seriously Seaweed Brain? That's how low it's gotten?''

''Well in case you hadn't noticed we do seem to be in the embodiment of hell''

''That doesn't give you an excuse to let your terrible humour get even worse''

''Yeah, but you are allowed to be meaner?''

''Percy, did I not tell you that I was never going to make things easy for you?''

Then Iapetus AKA Bob said '' The darkness is darker''

I raised an eyebrow at him. ''So we go sideways'' Annabeth explained

I then turned my raised towards her.

''Do you ever listen to anyone Percy''

''Yeah!'' I claimed indignantly ''You, sometimes. ''

''Anyone else?''

''My mom.'' Annabeth seemed to find it funny that the two people the 16 year old saviour of Olympus listened to were his best friend (except Grover) and his mom.

She then decided to start walking towards Bob who had almost disappeared in the darker darkness. To prove my earlier point I followed, sideways.

Thankfully the death mist worked, we walked straight through the hordes of monsters with an honour guard consisting of Bob and Small Bob. You would think that knowing my luck I should have known something or the other would've gone wrong. If anyone asks tell them that I didn't know that death mist runs out.

At least Bob convinced Gaea's guards to take a break before all Hades broke loose (is that even possible in Tartarus?). Bob had already started fighting of the monsters when I shoved Annabeth inside the elevator and said ''I'm sorry, tell Hazel and Nico to close the doors on the other side.'' I then pushed the button. In the end it took all three of us, Iapetus, Damasen the BFG and I to take turns holding the button whilst the other two fended off the monsters clamouring for a free ride to the over world.

At least it worked until Tartarus arrived. Bob and Damasen later told me that I made his heart explode, not his physical manifestation's heart although the actions were mirrored but the ground we were walking on. I guess it helped that his arteries and veins contained liquid from the deadly rivers of the underworld.

The only thing I remembered was seeing Nico's broken face as he tumbled out of that pithos and going mad. I couldn't protect his sister and I let him see those terrible things that only monsters deserved. Then everything went black.

I came to with a Giant and a Titan looming over me.

''Friend is alive'' Bob exclaimed

Damasen then said ''we should move before my brothers arrive and find that the doors have been released''

''Did Annabeth?'' was all I could manage before fainting again

The next thing I knew was my chin repeatedly banging into someone's back. Damasen soon heard my yelling and put me down.

''The doors are gone demigod, this is your only chance of escape.''

''We can get out right?'' I asked

''You can escape. We can only be released by the gods.''

''I can't just leave you-''

'' You can't just leave the world demigod.'' Damasen glared at me while Bob remained strangely silent. ''You require three things to be able to escape Tartarus the way monsters naturally do. You must be completely healed, you must be at the edge of the pit, and you must be willing to kill. Envisioning the place also helps''

''So why can't you do the same?''

Bob spoke up ''The absence of our presences in Tartarus tan the appearances of two powerful beings will not go unnoticed by the gods or our brothers.''

''I will get you out of here.'' I said ''I'll come back for you''

In case you haven't figured out whom it was that I wanted to kill well let's just say that my great grandmother won't be looking forward to our next family reunion


End file.
